Only You
by Annilaia
Summary: Alice never believed in coincidence. Ten years ago the ouija board spelled out the name of her 'true love', she's been waiting for him ever since.
1. Ten Years Ago

**Here you are, feast your eyes on this! A JALICE! My first and only, I suspect.  
I came up with this after coming home from a night of Ouija Board with my friends, and then finding a Robert Downy Jr. film called 'Only You' on television, so I decided to borrow the plot! I like it.**

**This is only going to be a threeshot.  
Maybe if you're lucky four.**

**This is also my Author's Note to tell you that after Monday I'll be taking a break from Fanfiction. I won't have a computer to write on, so I will write by hand, but I'm moving into my dorm room at university, so until my laptop is fixed and there with me, I'm actually going to concentrate on school (shocking, I know. I somehow managed to graduate with honours) hope you enjoy this!**

**

* * *

**

Only You

**Part One**: Ten Years Ago

"Edward! Put Bella down, you can't be mean tonight!" a ten year old Alice yelled to her big brother. Edward, at thirteen, and Bella, at twelve, were already best friends, but they grinned at each other, like they knew something Alice didn't.

"Come on," she sighed. "Emmett and Rose are downstairs, and we're just waiting on you two."

Emmett was Bella's twin brother, and Rosalie a girl from Alice's class. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Edward's parents had decorated their basement with pink and purple balloons and streamers. There was a table full of snack foods, and Alice's presents were piled on a coffee table. Rosalie was sitting quietly in a chair, and Emmett was stuffing his face at the snack table.

Alice quickly introduced everyone to Rosalie before she attempted to cut the cake. In the end, Bella had to help her cut it, with Edward close to her side.

"Right, so are we going to play any games?" Emmett asked, sitting next to Rosalie and passing her a piece of cake. She blushed and thanked him before looking at Alice.

"Well… I think we've got Twister here somewhere…" Alice murmured. Bella grimaced.

"Why don't you open your present," Edward suggested, eyeing Bella. Alice's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" she squealed, launching herself to the floor. Bella sat on the arm of the chair closest to the gifts, ready to pass them to Alice. Edward took his spot in the seat next to her, his arm behind her back casually. Alice noticed how Bella's cheeks flared and she attempted to cover it up by passing Alice a large, blue gift.

"This is from Emmett," Alice murmured, ripping the wrapping paper to shreds. "Oh, neat!" There was the box displaying a picture of her new boom box, and there was a CD for one of her favourite boy bands on top. "Thanks Em!" she yelled, throwing herself at him in a hug.

"This is from Rosalie," Bella said, passing a pink and silver box to her. Alice grinned and hugged her friend who smiled at her, eyes sparkling.

Alice uncovered a cute new dress that Rosalie had seen and thought immediately of her. That was the first clue to the two's everlasting friendship.

"Okay, Al. This is you r last one. It's from Bella and me," Edward said, holding out the last purple box. Alice smiled at the two and pulled away the wrapping paper. She gasped loudly.

"Ouija!" she squealed, launching herself at Edward and Bella, squeezing them tightly. Bella fell awkwardly into Edward's lap while Alice sat back on the floor, pulling open the box.

"A Ouija board?" Rosalie asked nervously.

"What do you do with that?" Emmett murmured, sitting on the floor.

"You talk to ghosts," Alice replied, wiggling her eyebrows. "Edward, go get some candles."

"You can also just ask questions about your future, Alice," Bella said, sitting next to her while Edward hurried up the stairs. "Your love life what you're going to be when you grow up, that sort of thing."

"COOL!" Alice screamed. "I can find out who my other half is!" The three sitting around the board in a circle furrowed their eyebrows.

"You know, like, every person has another person made specifically for them!" Alice explained brightly. Edward came back, carrying an armful of candles and a lighter. He carefully lit them as Alice placed them around in a circle.

"Okay, let's start. Everyone put two fingers on the piece." They all reached out, putting their fingers on the pointer as Alice called; "Are there any spirits in the room with us now?"

They were all still, perfectly quiet. Emmett rolled his eyes, nothing happening, until suddenly the piece moved under their fingers to the "YES". No one could tell if anyone was pushing. They were all so sure they were barely touching it.

"Okay. Who wants to ask a question?" Bella said quietly. Alice smirked.

"Who is Bella destined to be with?" Bella's cheeks flared red and Edward fought back a smirk. Everything was still for a moment until the pointer turned and quickly headed for Edward, sliding off the board where it stilled, pointing straight at him. Bella and Edward blushed, but both of them were hiding smiles.

"Okay, I've got one," Emmett said. "Is my team going to win the football game this weekend?" The pointer hurried to the "NO". Everyone snickered.

"Am I going to pass my math test?" Rosalie asked. "YES".

"Okay me," Alice said softly. "What is the name of my other half, my soul mate." Everything was still for a moment, and the five friends truly thought that nothing would happen.

J…A…

"Oh my gosh it's spelling his name," Alice murmured. S…P…E…R…

"Is anyone pushing it?" Emmett asked. "Is anyone making this up?" W…H…I…T…

They all shook their heads. L…O…C…K.

"Jasper Whitlock," Alice sighed." That's my true love." Edward snorted.

"You're such a girl, Alice. 'True love', It's probably not going to come true." Alice glared at him.

"We're going now," she called out, the pointer moving to "GOODBYE," when she finished. She jumped up and flicked on the lights, the others carefully blew out the candles.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, watching her pull out the phone book, searching the W's in Forks.

"There aren't any 'Whitlock's' here," she said softly. "But it's a big world. I'm sure I'll find him someday."  
Edward watched with a sigh as his sister quietly led her friends to the door. He waved goodbye to Bella, and helped Alice clean up. He watched his sister eyeing the box of the Ouija board. She'd always been interested in fortune telling, but he'd forgotten that she usually strongly believed in it.

"I should have gotten her the magic 8-ball," he murmured to himself.

Emmett _did_ lose his football game, and Rose _did_ pass her math test. Alice noticed more and more the way Edward and Bella acted around one another. She and Alice used the Ouija board many times, but mostly to interrogate ghosts rather than tell the future.

Emmett insisted that it had all been coincidence.

Alice didn't believe in coincidence.


	2. Present Times

****

Alright. So I'm at my mother's for the weekend, and I had this mostly written before I moved out, so I thought I'd post it now! University is going well. It doesn't even feel like I'm going to school. ALSO. There is a guy in my english calss named Edward, which makes me super excited.

**If you guys go to YouTube and search something like 'only you robert downey jr part 1' you can get the first clip of the entiiire movie that this is based off. Just that this story pretty much ends at part five. Whatever. The movie still rocks, and it is the stem of my old man crush on robert downey jr, hahah. I watched the whole thing while writing this.**

**I still don't have my own computer, but I AM sneaking on my friends and reading what you're saying! Patience is a virtue!**

**(I also came up with two new story ideas. One is top secret, the other is short and will probably be posted when I get back. I am awful, I know.)**

**

* * *

**

Part Two:

Present Times.

I dropped my textbook on my bed and sighed, falling back onto the pillows. Studying had been my life lately. I hadn't had time for any friends between school and fashion shows. Studying to be a designer was hard work, but hard word I loved.

A buzz sounded from my door and I hurried to it. "It's me!" Bella sang through the speaker. I let her up, getting back to the dress I had hanging on a mannequin. I pinned some more fabric to it, cut some more away, and moved to the sewing machine by the time Bella got upstairs.

"Ugh, I am on cloud nine," she sighed, throwing herself on the couch. My tarot cards on the coffee table fell to the floor and she lazily picked them up.

"I can tell," I murmured. "You have sex hair." She jumped up, cheeks burning red.

"I DO?!" before I could say anything else she ran into the bathroom and fixed it.

I snickered. "Yep. Who's the lucky guy?" I quipped. Bella's cheeks flared again. "What. An old flame?"

"You might say that," she mumbled. "You might also replace the 'old flame' part with 'your brother'." She winced.

"What?!" I shrieked. "You guys FINALLY got it on?! EXCELLENT!"

"What do you mean?!" Bella cried. I smirked. Poor oblivious girl.

"Come on, Bells. You two were best friends in school, you haven't stopped pining over each other, AND, the Ouija board said so."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Please, Alice. You realize that is just a coincidence, right?"

"Do you realize that every single thing predicted in that one game came true?" I replied. Bella shrugged, pulling off her jacket and turning on the TV.

I hurried into my bedroom and shimmied into the dress I'd finished. I straightened it out while I walked out to the living room. Bella's newest accessory was a bag of potato chips as she flipped on a movie.

"What do you think?" I mumbled, trying to get a good look at myself in the mirror. Bella turned and caught her breath.

"It's gorgeous, Alice," she mumbled. We heard jingling of keys and looked up to see Edward letting himself in, humming and smiling wildly. He also seemed to be a victim of sex hair.

"Alice, I am the happiest man alive," he called. I watched as his spun around, his jacket flying open and then he froze, looking wide eyed at me in my flapper dress and Bella draped out over the couch. I noticed the same expression mirrored on Bella's face.

"Guys, chill out, I know that you two had sex so you can go ahead and make kissy faces at each other since you both came in here and told me how happy you are about getting laid," I scoffed, walking to answer the phone that was ringing.

I was vaguely aware of Bella and Edward grinned widely as he moved to the couch and leaned down to kiss her. "Do you see the cordless anywhere?" I called, frantically throwing piles of cloth over my shoulder.

"Where's the fire?" Edward asked, shrugging out of his jacket.

"A guy from my design class, Mike, is having his calls forwarded here while he's out tonight. He's expecting a really important message and trusts me to get it for him," I looked up to see Bella holding out the cordless which she had wrestled from in between the cushions.

"Hello?" I called breathlessly.

"Hello is Mike there?" asked a husky voice. A very attractive husky voice, I might add.

"Sorry, he's unavailable right now, may I take a message?" I asked politely, running to the kitchen to get some paper and a pencil.

"Who am I speaking with?" he asked politely.

"His personal secretary," I said sarcastically, and he laughed. I smiled to myself. "I'm his friend, Alice."

"Alright, I'm a friend from high school; I'm catching my flight to Rome right now, actually, from Seattle. Could you just take my name and let him know I called? He'll know how to get a hold of me." I noticed he must have been in a bad reception area on a cell phone; he started to cut in and out.

"Sure, just give me your name," I replied. I knew he was speaking, and I caught snippets here and there but no real words.

"I'm sorry; you're cutting in and out. Could you spell it for me?"

"Oh! Sure," he said embarrassedly, and began to spell out his first and last name.

"Okay, thank you! I'll let him know you called, Bye!" I hung up the cordless and left it on the kitchen counter, walking out to the living room with the paper in my hand.

And then it hit me.

I screamed. "Oh, my GOD!"

"Alice, are you okay?!" Bella asked, jumping from the couch and knocking Edward who was on top of her to the floor.

"LOOK AT THIS," I screeched, holding the paper in front of me. Bella read over the words and her eyes widened.

"Alice, it has to be a coincidence, okay? Just take deep, calm breaths!" She said softly, holding on to my arms.

"NO," I bellowed. On the paper was the name 'Jasper Whitlock', written in my own script. "I have to go! I have to find him, Bella this is my only chance, please I've been waiting for this!" She hesitated for a moment, looking concerned. Then my heart soared as she nodded.

I ran to the closet, slipping on the first pair of high heels I saw and grabbing a red jacket, running outside to my car, flapper dress and all.

I sped the entire way to the airport, trying to control my erratic breathing and hoping beyond everything possible in the world that his flight wasn't leaving as soon as I got there. My cell phone rang and I jammed it to my ear as I answered it in half a scream.

"Alice shouldn't you have changed your dress?!" Bella asked while I parked and jumped out, heading towards the door.

"No! It's doesn't matter, I need to see him," I told her, rushing through the terminal.

"You can't just go to the airport and look for someone," she tried to reason.

"I just need to see him, Bella. That's it. Then I'll know if this is destiny or not." Bella sighed loudly and agreed.

I scanned the monitor, looking for the departing flight to Rome and then took off in my high heels towards the gate.

Honestly, I felt really bad about the amount of people I was ramming into and shoving aside, but they were standing between me, and my man. Which, okay, made me sound a bit like a cave man… woman… person, whatever. But it was the truth. I had to see this guy. I didn't want to spend the rest of my sad life wishing, waiting, and wanting.

Which was why my heart shattered when I got to the gate, only to see the doors closed.

"Please, I have to get on that plane!" I screamed in the face of the man at the desk (oops). He looked at me surprised for a moment before he picked up the phone and I saw the annoyance in his voice.

"I'm afraid that flight is full and everyone is on the plane, there is no way that you could have already had a seat, ma'am," he said calmly. The plane started moving, heading away from me and closer to Italy with each inch it gained on the runway. I walked to the window, staring outside. The reflection of the fringe on my flapper dress didn't even faze me as I watched him go.

"The man I'm supposed to marry was on that plane…" I murmured.

* * *

"Okay Bella, I need you to get my passport, it's in my bedside table, the top left drawer. Um, pack all my nice underwear, and my nice clothes, and get that killer black cocktail dress too, okay? Alright, you need to hurry, my flight leaves in an hour!" I hung up and giddily walked back to my spot, facing the doors to the gate that would lead me to my connecting flight, and then to Rome.

Bella was with me within half an hour, bless her heart. She came running through the crowd, holding a duffel bag with Edward chasing after her, both looking out of breath.

"Okay," Bella said, sitting down next to me and holding me out my bag. "I got your passport, your purse and wallet, and all the appropriate clothes for chasing a man across Italy, which I'm still amazed you're about to do. I'm going with you, by the way."

"You are?!" Edward and I said in unison. Bella nodded and started looking through her bag.

"Well I want to go then…" Edward mumbled, getting up and walking towards the desk. Bella grinned and looked at me.

"Do you even know what we're going to do once we get to Rome?" Bella asked me softly. I grinned widely at her.

"Never underestimate me, my dear! I have already been on the phone to several hotels in Rome. Jasper Whitlock is staying at Hotel Imperiale, close to the Spanish steps and the Trevi Fountain. I also booked us some reservations there." Bella gaped at me.

"Isn't that sort of information confidential?" She murmured. I shrugged.

"I just told them I was his fiancée; it's not that far from the truth." Bella snorted.

"Yes, except for the part where you've never met this guy before in your life. At least we can do some sightseeing," she murmured. Edward walked back to us, smirking and holding a ticket in his hand. He flopped down into the seat next to Bella and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Can I just point out that we're all staying in the same room in our hotel, and I'm expecting you guys to be courteous and not go at it while I am around, okay? You can have a romantic sudden getaway in Rome some other time, not this time. Not my time." Bella nodded seriously and Edward's grin dropped minimally.

Sitting in an airplane window seat, waiting to get to JFK to connect to Rome, in a flapper dress was far better than taking calls for Mike, or pinning fabrics to mannequins, or anything else in the world. It was giving me the possibility to meet one Jasper Whitlock, and to find my destiny.


	3. Now

**Oh GOODNESS. AN UPDATE! I am so terribly sorry. Ready for excuses? Here they are.**

**My laptop is still broken. The few times I get on a computer are when I sneak on my roommates, and then I only have enough time to read an update or two and go through my emails.**

**I _have_ been reading your reviews, they're very kind, thank you all sosososo much.**

**Right now I am at my Mother's house! There is a small break before finals, which isn't so much a break as it is... go study for finals time, but look at what I am doing.**

**Since I started school in September I have written four Philosophy papers, four English Papers, six midterms in three courses, and I am preparing for my four finals which start next Tuesday. The good news is that they end on the 16th, and then I will be home with a functioning computer until January 8th, when lectures resume for next semester.**

**By then I'll hopefully have a working laptop!**

**So here is THE END. IT IS OVER. THIS LITTLE THREE SHOT THAT I SAID FROM THE BEGINNING WAS A THREE SHOT. IT IS OVER. DO NOT ADD IT TO AN ALERT, DO NOT ASK FOR MORE! It fascinates me how many reviews I got on _completed_ stories, asking when I was going to update! READ. **

**right on. Hope you guys like it!  
**

* * *

**Part Three: Now.**

The flight to Rome was agonizingly long. At the connection in JFK I changed from my flapper dress into a pair of sweats and a nice t-shirt, and had just enough time to hop on to the plane before we left.

Edward and Bella were lucky enough to fall asleep straight away, but not I. Somehow, those two managed to get window seats next to each other and got real cozy before dozing off. I, however, was stuck next to a smelly old man who decided to try and talk to me the entire flight. Even when I put on the headphones and picked out a romantic movie to drown him out he continued to talk, and took no notice of the fact that I was occupied.

There was a young man next to me, tapping at his laptop, and a woman next to him who looked at me sympathetically. I couldn't get a good look at the guy next to me, he was too tall and I'm sure he'd notice if I just looked away from my movie to stare at him. I did notice when he put his laptop away, though, and happily took a blanket and pillow from the stewardess.

I pulled out my headphones and stopped the movie, deciding it was impossible to try to drown this guy out. Maybe he'd talk himself to sleep? We'd only been in the air for about an hour, but I was exhausted, and if I was going to have any luck finding Jasper Whitlock once we got to Rome, I was going to need my beauty sleep. I stared ahead of me, my eyebrows I'm sure, were an arrow pointed towards my nose.

"Excuse me sir?" The man next to me said. I turned to look at him, and was awed into silence. He was _beautiful_. He had wavy blonde hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes. I just stared at him as he smiled softly to me and then looked back at Mr. Verbal Diarrhea. "My wife and I were just going to start a movie together, so I'm afraid I'll have to steal her attention from you." Mr. VD didn't even put up a fight. He just chuckled and went to sleep. _Jeez._

"Thank you very much," I whispered, though it was hard to get out straight through my pounding heartbeat. He grinned at me.

"No problem," he said, throwing our blankets over us. "So, what do you want to watch?"

The rest of the flight went well, obviously. We watched a light comedy, and when I last peeked a glance at him he was fast asleep. The smile spreading across my face felt calm and truly happy. I curled up as well and let my heavy lids shut.

* * *

The plane landed roughly and people stood up as soon as they could, grabbing their things. I'd sat through the breakfast in silence, getting a serving for my 'Husband'. He woke up for a few moments, thanked me, ate, and fell back asleep. He'd fallen into my arm and was still fast asleep when the plane landed. I just smiled and read my magazine.

The giant, talkative man next to me stood up and grabbed his things quickly, expertly getting ahead of everyone else. I was impressed. I gently shook awake the handsome man next to me. He looked up at me, yawning before wiping his eyes. Adorable.

"Oh, morning. Sorry about that," he mumbled. I noticed the slight twang to his voice, and it just made my heart beat faster.

"We've landed," I said softly, putting my things into my purse and standing up. I saw Edward give Bella a quick kiss, and a few of the women around them frowned, their shoulder's visibly falling. The man stretched adorably, his shirt rising slightly to reveal the tone of his chest.

"Come on Alice," Edward called. "Hurry up and grab your things." Bella nodded and swung her bag over her shoulder. She pushed her way ahead of everyone else and reached into my overhead compartment, grabbing my bag and walking forward, out of the plane. I stood shocked until Edward grabbed my head and dragged me away.

"No, wait!" I called, looking over my brother's shoulder at the man I left behind. He looked at me sadly but offered me a kind smile. I waved and turned around, chasing after Bella into the airport.

"You idiot!" I yelled when I caught up to her. "Did you not see how absolutely perfect that guy I was with was? How could you drag me away from that!"

Bella smiled at me and passed me my bag as Edward took her hand. "Alice, don't forget that you're here for a reason. You're looking for your soul mate!" I sighed. I guess it _was_ a good idea to bring her along. She sobered me up a bit.

Edward used his talent of picking up every possible languge like it was english to get us a cab and brought us to our hotel. He and Bella went up to the desk clerk and asked for our room, while I began the search for Jasper Whitlock.

"Excuse me," I asked the clerk after we'd been given our room key. "I was wondering if you could tell me which room Mister Jasper Whitlock is in?" She smiled kindly at me.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but that sort of information is confidential. We can't give out information about our clients." As I suspected.

"Yes, I understand that. But you see, I'm his fiancée, and I'm here to surprise him!" I bent over the counter to whisper to her. "It would really mean a lot if you could just tell me if he's checked in, at least." She brightened up.

"Oh, certainly!" She smiled warmly at me and I saw her fingers fly at her computer. "Mr. Whitlock checked in maybe twenty minutes ago." She smiled. I shook her hand, slipping her a few Euros and hurried to the elevator.

"We're on the fifth floor," Bella muttered as Edward reached around me to press the button.

"Stop jumping, Alice. There isn't enough room with the bags and everything," he muttered.

"You're making the elevator bounce," Bella said while grabbing my arm to hold me still. "The last thing we need is for it to break." I sighed and slumped against the wall, watching the lights above the door as they changed from one number to the next.

Our room was pretty nice for getting it on such short notice. There was a sitting room and a single bedroom off of it. The bathroom was spacious and I caught Edward and Bella eyeing the room.

"Don't worry," I muttered. "I'll sleep on the couch." They took their bags in and shut the door behind them. I sighed and slumped on to the couch. "At least it's comfortable," I assured myself.

When it was time for dinner I helped Bella get dressed up in a nice black dress and some respectable flats. Her hair was nicely curled and she was applying a little bit of makeup as I slipped into my own dress.

Edward had changed into a nice pair of grey pants and a black dress shirt. His hair, of course, was out of control- but it suited him. We walked through the lobby and before we could reach the door the clerk waved me over.

"Ms. Brandon, your fiancé left a few minutes ago. He was heading to a wedding reception. Would you like to know the name of the restaurant?" Um, YES. It was really hard not to scream, to be honest.

The restaurant wasn't far away. Basically, we were on one side of the Trevi Fountain, the restaurant was on the other. I started walking- quickly- and Bella and Edward stayed right behind me. Their legs _were_ longer- even if I was walking fast it wasn't hard to keep up.

I managed to pull a few strings and get us seated in the back, next to the kitchen. I swear, if I started sweating before I could see Jasper I was going to sue someone. The wedding party was outside. I'd barely caught a glimpse of the bride. She was a gorgeous brunette, her curls cascading down her back.

Her dress was really nice as well.

What I could pick out the most was the groom. He was handsome, sandy, medium length hair. He sat properly in his tux and he had a huge smile across his lips. He was staring at his wife with pure adoration.

Edward ordered food for us. He figured that since we were in Rome we might as well get the full experience. Bella reasoned that stalking someone I didn't really know wasn't a good enough reason to be here. I had to at least look inconspicuous.

By the time the food came out I was so hungry that I let myself forget my ultimate goal for a moment. The three of us enjoyed each others' company, enjoyed the food, enjoyed Rome for a few hours. We laughed harder than we had in a long time. Here, in Italy, it was like no worries from home could plague us.

Bella looked beautiful and Edward just stared at her. She didn't even notice how in love he was with her.

"Alice," Bella finally gasped through one burst of laughter. "Go and grab your man. I'm really tired; I want to go to bed." I saw her eyeing Edward from the corner of her eyes. She may have wanted to go to bed, but she definitely didn't want to go to sleep. Edward's cheeks flushed and I knew he knew what I was thinking.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a look. It should be one of those 'at first sight' things, you know? I mean this was meant to be." Bella nodded and I stood up, flattening out the creases in my dress as I moved towards the door.

When I glanced over my shoulder I saw Bella giving me a thumbs up while Edward paid for our meal. I walked outside and looked around at the tables where the wedding had been seated.

And they were empty.

I turned around and Bella was right there. I'm sure my eyes were wide and terrified. She looked behind me and then pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright, Alice. We'll just have to creep the lobby when we get back to the hotel, alright?" I shook my head.

"I'm never going to find him…" Bella patted my back.

"Hey, never say never. Peter Pan taught us that… or someone…"

"Isn't that the bride and groom over there?" Edward asked, pointing to somewhere behind us. I shot around and true enough, turning down the street was the entire wedding party, whooping and cheering loudly.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I did. I ran.

I could hear Bella and Edward calling after me but I knew they'd catch up. I just had to catch a glimpse of him- just one glance.

They turned down a couple of side streets until they were standing by the Trevi Fountain and I was there next to them. The square was packed. Even at this point in the night there were tourists. People were turning from the fountain to throw coins over their backs. The first to come back to Rome someday, the second to find a husband here, the third to divorce him. I watched as the bride and groom strode up to the fountain, held hands and both tossed a coin over their shoulders.

I scanned through the crowd but didn't see a face that stuck out. So of course, the first thought that came to me was maybe he'd started to head back to the hotel.

I pushed my way through the crowd, excusing myself here and there and was only vaguely aware of losing my purse. It didn't matter anyway, there was nothing valuable in there.

I fought through the surge of people to reach that one little road lined with stores that lead straight to the hotel. Someone had started yelling after me, I might have stepped on their toes.

A few minutes of struggle and I was out of the crowd, running as fast as my shoes would let me down the road. My heart dropped when I saw the hotel before me, and absolutely no one on the street. There was no way he could have left that fast. I'd missed something, or he simply hadn't been there.

I turned around and sniffed, trying to hold back tears that were stinging my eyes when I heard someone calling my name.

"Miss, you dropped your purse back there," a familiar voice said. I looked up at him, still hugging my arms and my heart skipped a beat.

The man from the airplane, my temporary husband, was standing in front of me. My stupid clutch was in his hand and he held it out to me, a handsome smile on his face.

"Th-thank you!" I stammered, taking it from him.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he muttered huskily. The southern drawl was evident in his voice and I nearly melted into a puddle right there. "You looked in an awful hurry there. May I ask why?" I remembered my current situation and my stomach fell a little.

I tried to rationalize that this must also be fate. Meeting him twice in such a short time? Jasper was so far out of reach. "I was looking for someone," I answered. "I was sure he was in that wedding."

"I certainly hope he wasn't the groom," he joked. "May I ask who it was?" I felt my cheeks burning up, but he was looking at me with these eyes… I just couldn't say no.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock." The man's eyes lit up with amusement. He smirked at me, but he did look a little confused. He stepped closer to me. So unbearably close.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," he murmured.

* * *

"Alice? Alice wake up!" I felt a hand patting my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly. It was still dark out, I was still in a street. However, my head was lying in Jasper's lap and Edward and Bella were on either side of me; rubbing my arms, patting my cheek, calling my name.

All I could see were their three faces. I sat up and Jasper held on to me tightly, making sure I didn't fall I guess.

"What happened?" I asked drowsily.

"You fainted," Jasper said with a smirk. We all stood up and I tried to get my bearings.

Then I remembered what happened. "_You're_ Jasper?!" I asked. Bella and Edward widened their eyes and stared at him. He still looked confused.

"Okay, I'm really sorry if I freak you out," I began. "But have you ever really believed in fate or destiny?"

"Not really, but I think I've suddenly started to believe in that love at first sight bit," he replied. Okay… that is supposed to mean…? Why does he have to make me swoon right now.

I fought back the blush and continued. "See… I got your name from a Ouija board when I was a kid. It told me that you'd be my soul mate, and since then I've… sort of been looking for you." His eyebrows rose up, but he still didn't look deterred.

"Not that I've been trying to track you down my whole life," I said, trying not to sound like a maniac. "It's just that when you called for Mike, I answered the phone and I knew I had to find you… so… here I am."

"You did all of this for me?" Jasper asked softly with a grin.

I nodded and smiled weakly. "You've kept me waiting a long time."

He smiled warmly at me and stepped closer, his head stooping closer to mine. "I'm sorry Ma'am." He was dangerously close, and I wanted to make sure this was special. Edward and Bella had started walking towards the hotel.

It was just us two, alone, in a tiny little street in Rome. I was on the tips of my toes, and he was bending down towards me, his arms slowly wrapping around my waist. And our lips touched.

We were stuck together, feverishly gasping at each others' lips as we fought to stay connected. Eventually breathing won and we let go, still ridiculously close to each other. We were keeping each other warm.

"Wow," I sighed. He let out a breathy laugh and nodded.

We turned and walked to the hotel. The irony of all ironies is that his hotel room was across the hallway from ours.

"I was calling Mike to let him know I was coming to Peter's wedding, and that I was sending my things to his place. I'm moving to Seattle when I get back." My eyes widened.

"You are?! That's where I live!" He chuckled and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I know, Alice." I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. I was smiling so widely that it was starting to hurt. So I did the only thing I knew how to do right then. I reached out and kissed him again. This was bliss, and exactly what I'd been waiting for.

* * *

**Alright! That's one down, a few more to go! I'm going to try and be quick with my updates during Christmas so I can finish as many stories as I can- I have new ideas that I really want to start on! **

**Let me know how you liked it! It _was_ my first Jalice after all!  
(One of the new ones is also a Jalice!)**


End file.
